Fishing Tournament
Fishing Tournament is an activity where you can participate to compete with various NPCs in an area for a prize. Each main areas on Penangkapan Island has one. The competition may requires you to use bait or lures based from the location, and the winner is determined by the most catches or the largest catch. Mechanics All of the tournaments cost 300 points to enroll. The game then confirms that you must be present at the location at least the following Saturday (the tournaments always take place on Sundays). In the morning, the lady at the Fishing Center will gathers all of the contestants, announcing the start of the competition. The tournaments runs from 7 a.m. to 5 p.m. During this, you cannot warp nor move to another hotel. You can press the 1 button to skip to the end of the day. On the first time you participate a contest, You will receive the "My 1st Fishing Contest" special award. Back-to-back victories net you the Platinum common awards for respective areas. List of Tournaments Teman Paradise Beach Fishing Style: Float Reward: 6000 points Condition: Most catches wins The very first tournament available for you. The best place for winning this is at the three rocks at the central beach. There is a lot of fish to catch and a very low number of trash. Pacar Beach Fishing Style: Float Reward: 10000 points Condition: Biggest catch wins The largest fish at the area is the Napoleon Fish, or the Dogtooth Tuna if you have not unlocked it yet. The former is on the deep northeast area of the Shallows, while the later can be found along the deep area of the Shallows or the kayaking area of Villa Mirador. Dua Ribu Lake Fishing Style: Lure Reward: 8000 points Condition: Biggest catch wins Go to the Dua Ribu Eyelet (North) area and look for the Wels Catfish. It is the largest fish of the area. Kanan Lake Fishing Style: Lure Reward: 8000 points Condition: Most catches wins Experiment with the lures and use the one that attracts the most fish. Fish on well-stocked areas such like the Kanan Eyelet (North) or Reed Point. Kerikil River Fishing Style: Lure Reward: 12000 points Condition: Most catches wins The Kerikil Calm Stream is probably the best place for this tournament, as it is quite close from Kolak Inn and has many fish. You may try the Kerikil Waterfall, but it is quite far and warping is disabled for tournaments. Tidur River Fishing Style: Lure Reward: 12000 points Condition: Biggest catch wins Among the large carps, the Bighead Carp from Northern River (Downstream) is the biggest. Experiment and find out the best lure to attract them. Panas Jungle Fishing Style: Float Reward: 6000 points Condition: Biggest catch wins Open your stack of Quick Hitters / Rainbow Baits and hunt for the Pirarucu for the rest of the day. Malam Jungle Fishing Style: Float Reward: 10000 points Condition: Most catches wins The Twin Rock Stream is the best place for this, as its contains smaller fish and they are not taking too many time to reel in. The Shak Garden Stream is also good because it is well-stocked. Avoid hooking ''Polypterus'' at all cost: they fight hard and just waste time. Trivia * Catching Napoleon Fish will guarantees a victory in Pacar Beach. The reason is because the Napoleon Fish is a password fish which cannot normally be caught on Pacar Beach. Category:Game Mechanics